neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Renamon
Renamon is a fictional character from the Digimon media franchise. Renamon's Tamer is Rika, and is a main character in the Digimon Tamers season (as well as the two related movies Battle of Adventurers and Runaway Locomon). Renamon's Digivolution forms are inspired from the Kitsune and other fox spirits of Asian myth. The name "Renamon" is derived from Renard, the French word for Fox. In the Japanese original, as well as in most dubs, Renamon and her other forms are portrayed as female, though in the German dub, all the forms except Sakuyamon are voiced and treated as male. Conception and creation Chiaki J. Konaka conceived of Renamon as an androgynous character. However, Renamon's personality development over the course of the Digimon Tamers canon shifted towards a feminine personality, and she was thus recognized as a female character and given a matching voice by Yuka Imai. Appearance Renamon is tall and powerful for a Rookie level Digimon. She is far more mature than the other Rookie Digimon, considering her experience and jaded view on life. Renamon's feral features and penetrating icy blue eyes can make her seem quite intimidating, even when she does not mean to give that impression. She seems to be able to teleport short distances. Renamon can also run at high speeds (to the point of being able to pass speeding traffic). Renamon also seen to have the ability to be invisible. Throughout the entire series, she hardly ever smiles. She has the Taoist Taijitu symbol on the armguards she wears and the zodiacal Cancer symbol on her thighs. Description Renamon became Rika's partner after she received her D-Power (D- Arc in Japan) shortly after a Digimon Cards tournament. Many Digimon appeared to ask Rika to be their tamer, but in the end, Rika's choice was Renamon; "I just want ''one strong Digimon." Renamon remained as Rika's companion throughout the Tamers season. Renamon does not remember how she came to the real world from the Digiworld, she only remembers her partnership and friendship with Rika. Whenever Rika is alone or in other places, Rika just has to call her name, Renamon will appear to where Rika is. At first, Renamon's view on humans was that they were just aides for Digimon in Digivolution, and her Tamer, Rika, thought that Digimon were just fighting machines. The two had a distant relationship. As time passed, their friendship grew stronger, having understood each other better, and the two saved each other on many occasions. It reached its zenith when, during the D-Reaper's attack, Rika told Renamon that she preferred fighting by Renamon's side over leaving the battle and saving herself. This enabled the final Bio-mergeance that sparked Sakuyamon's birth. Impmon has an extremely interesting relationship with Renamon. At first he hated her, then hated and liked her, then finally, at the end of the series, he developed a crush on her. In the Series, Renamon once said she and impmon have a connection between them. '''Attacks:' * Diamond Storm (狐葉楔 Fox Leaf Arrowhead): Renamon summons a cloud of razor-sharp ice shards which she fires on her foe. * Power Paw ( Wysteria Punch ): Only used once in the show, Renamon's hands and feet are surrounded by blue fire as she strikes. * Kokhenyo ( Fox Change Void ): Renamon becomes surrounded by yellow leaves and switches places with the foe Other forms The name "Renamon" refers to only the Rookie form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Renamon gains the ability to Digivolve into a number of more powerful forms (each with a different name). The rookie form, however, remains the most common and preferred form. References Category:Anthropomorphic martial artists Category:Chosen Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Digimon Nightmare Soldiers family Category:Digimon Nature Spirits family Category:Anime and manga characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Female video game characters Category:Fictional foxes Category:Fictional priests and priestesses Category:Fictional sword fighters es:Renamon fr:Renamon it:Renamon ja:レナモン pt:Renamon